With the advent of the Internet and a decline in computer prices, many people are communicating with one another through computers interconnected by networks. A number of different communications programs have been developed to facilitate such communications between computer users. These programs typically have a user interface that presents representations of a user's contacts (i.e., other users who are connected to the network and with whom the user of the program can communicate). A user may invoke communications or other interactions with a particular contact by selecting a representation of that contact that is maintained as a part of the communications program's user interface. The representations typically also provide status information regarding the contact, such as whether the contact is online, how long the contact has been online, whether the contact is away, or whether the contact is using a mobile device.